Peter Tanner
Peter Tanner Union Citizen . Native to planet Earth II Race Affiliation: Terran Human (3933 - 4003) Peter Tanner, son of Ursula Tanner and Lorn Molox was born in Elysium City on Earth II . His father was a well respected judge on the sector court the general manager of the local Class A space port . He was a good student and served his 22 month for the Science corps as science assistant for the archaeological division. After that he enrolled at the University of Triton to study archeology. It was during that time he took a four year hiatus and temporarily joined the GalDrift movement. It was during that time he was becoming increasingly anti government. Later investigation revealed that he joined the New Pacifist Movement and was approached by (disguised) Kermac agents. Who encouraged and deepened his convictions and brain washed him with anti union propaganda. He then returned to the University and completed his thesis, He received his PhD as historian and became a Pre Union history scholar. He resumed to Earth II and joined the local archeological institute to research the first civilization of Earth II, the Luthaaar. He became increasingly obsessed with that extinct society and while he became the foremost authority on that subject, he continued to lead digs and expeditions to the most distant regions of Earth II. Colleagues often called him the Luthaaar freak. In October 4002 he called for a planet wide press conference and announced that the Luthaaar were killed by Human Terrans so the planet could be colonized for Earth. It was the very same claims the Peace Hawk party made to gain power. The same claims later exposed as clever propaganda manufacture by the Kermac to divide the Union and put it under Kermac control/ Tanner announced he would present scientific evidence to support his claim and invited the highest authorities of the Assembly to Earth II so they could verify his findings. The Assembly took his claim serious and dispatched three History and Archeology experts , members of the Hive of Minds along with a fully equipped Science Corps explorer. The event was broadcast live on GalNet and many of the Assembly followed the proceedings. Ammunition clips he said he had found in a mass grave with thousands of Luthaaar bodies,turned out to be from a H&K rake ten gewehr manufactured only about 100 years ago. The Luthaaar body samples he presented were 2000 years older than he claimed. The ten canisters he said were used to dispense a biological weapon, he called Lucifer Virus wee ten pesticide canisters the early colonists used to control local crop destroying insects. Manufactured by LUCVIR Inc . (out of business since 2227) Even the most compelling evidence, a data chip with orders of United Earth Command to exterminate the Luthaaar turned out to be his own manufacture. None of the names mentioned ever existed and the data chip was also much newer than the ones used by United Earth military back then. He furiously exclaimed that it was an attempt to frame him and had been stolen and replaced by fake misleading evidence. The Union Police investigated, and his own father agreed with the conclusion that there was absolutely no evidence of any theft. The investigation concluded that no one could have broken into his secure study and switched the so called evidence with exact copies that did not support his claims. In a last ditch effort he convinced the commission to follow him to the dig site. The mass grave discovered by him in an excavated city of the Luthaaar was inspected during a life broadcast . The experts dated the grave to a time 1000 years prior to Human discovery of the planet. At this point no one took his accusations serious and caused nothing but amusement as he claimed, the actual dig was almost 1000 meters distant and he never seen this site before. He was expelled from the Science corps and relieved of his duties at the archeological institute. Three weeks later ,on January 4th 4004 he committed suicide, by jumping of the roof of the institute He left a recording to his wife where he admitted to have been working for the Kermac in an attempt to revive the Peace movement. The false evidence he produced was given to him by the Kermac. CLASSIFIED RED-RED-RED Lucifer virus containers secured and destroyed. Gauss rifle magazines switched Order chip destroyed and replaced Dig site moved ,Experts are members of the Hive of Minds and have been conditioned. Government of Earth II was very cooperative ---end transmission-- Category:People